


You Are Not Alone

by YlvaUllsdotter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, You are not alone, fluffy!Dean, hurt!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlvaUllsdotter/pseuds/YlvaUllsdotter
Summary: You have a bum shoulder, which means you can only use one hand to do anything. The bottle of painkillers gets the best of you. Dean comes to the rescue.





	You Are Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> @yourewelcomeforbeingmyfriend on Tumblr was feeling down with her gimp arm, so I wrote this to cheer her up.

“Sonofabitch!”

Your curse echoed down the hall, the door to your room standing slightly open. You could never have guessed that everything, literally EVERYTHING, would be so damn difficult to accomplish with only one hand. Grumbling, you were still carefully attempting to fold your traitorous body into a kneeling position so you could try to collect the tiny little pills you just spilled all over the floor.

“Stupid shoulder. Stupid painkillers. Stupid childproof pill bottles.”

Out of the corner of your eye, you caught the movement of the door and looked up to see Dean standing there, a look of concern on his face.

“What in the hell are you doing, Y/N?”

“Stupid bottle broke...when I threw it at the wall…’cause I couldn’t get the lid off.”, you muttered back. You had managed to maneuver yourself to sit on the floor, back leaning against the bed. The broken pill bottle was on the floor next to you and you painstakingly picked up one pill at a time, dropping it in.

Dean’s lips twitched almost involuntarily, but your scowl stopped the smile in its tracks. Instead, he took a couple of steps into your room and crouched down to help you.

“Sweetheart, you should’ve just asked me or Sam to help you. You know we’re here for you. You don’t have to do everything alone”, Dean told you, while quickly picking up the pills and dumping them into the broken plastic bottle.

You sighed deeply, frustrated.

“I know, Dean. I just hate having to ask for help with literally everything. It’s … frustrating”, you tried to explain.

Dean picked up the bottle and set it carefully on the nightstand, then bent down and wrapped his arms around your waist, supporting you as you got back to your feet. His hands lingered, resting lightly on your hips as he caught your eye. His lips quirked up in a small smile.

“I know. Sam knows. We all know what it’s like to be laid up and feeling useless. But that’s what friends do for each other, Y/N. Lean on us as much as you need, we’re here for you”, Dean told you, his tone sincere.

You couldn’t help returning his smile as you nodded at his words. He wasn’t saying anything you didn’t already know, but it was nice to hear it said out loud. With your one good arm, you gave Dean a quick hug, which he returned.

“No more throwing bottles around?”, Dean grinned at you.

You bumped his hip with yours and stuck your tongue out at him.

“No promises”.


End file.
